A NIGHT TO REMEMBER
by JAELI
Summary: DIFFERENT BACKGROUND HALEY AND NATHAN MEET IN A CLUB YOU KNOW THE REST. PLEASE REVIEW


haley james finish up her concert and say thanks to her audience. she got to her dressing room and saw her friends waiting for her they wanna take her to a new club that suposse to be really good. she doesn't wanna go but her friends wanna take her anyway.

"hey hales ready to go"

said erika. erika christensen was a very closed friend of Haley since they have 15 years now at 23 years they live together along with erika's brother Hayden.

"Erika i don't really wanna go please we can just stay in home i'm really tired"

Haley said pouting

"No way you promised me Haley you have to stop moping around just because Ben and you break up"

Erika was talking abot Ben Mckenzie Haley's ex-boyfriend they break-up a few weeks ago and even though Haley was never in love with him she still was a little hurt

"Ok, ok let's go"

Haley said.

"You're not wearing that do you?"

Erika said locking at Haley's outfit

"What is wrong with it?"

Haley's wearing jeans and a white t-shirt while Erika's wearing a black short dress

"You kiddind right? you have to wear something else. Here i brough you this"

Erika said givving her a red silk dress

"You never know you might find Mr. Right tonight"

"Yeah right that's gonna happend"

Haley said while she change in the dress it was really short and completly backless but she like it she put on her red stilettos and put her hair down and she was ready to go

"Ok lets go find Mr. right"

on another part of the city

"Luke man i don't relly wanna go"

Said Nathan Scott to his brother Lucas

"C'mon man it supposed to be a really cool club. Please i wanna go"

Lucas said while he put a jacket on

"Maybe you met to your dream girl tonight you never know"

"yeah right like that's gonna happend"

with that they were out of the apartment and in the way to the infamous club

Haley and Erika arriving to the club and going directly to the bar and ordered a drink. Suddenly Erika et out a little yell

"What it wrong with you?"

Haley asked to her best friend

"The Scott brothers do you see them?"

Erika said excited

"Who?"

Haley said confused loocking to where her friend was pointing she saw a blonde tall guy really good loockin but what it catched her attention was the dark haired guy beside him. He was her definition of HOT. He has piercing blue eyes, dark hair really tall just gorgeus. suddenly he turn his head and lock his eyes with hers and smile.

"Oh my God Haley they're coming over here"

Haley just nod unnabled to tur her gaze from him

"Hi i'm Nathan Scott this is my brother Lucas"

"I'm Erika this is my friend Haley"

"Well Erika you wanna dance?"

lucas asked her

"Sure"

and they left

"My brother likes your friend"

Nathan said to Haley with a smile paying in her lips

"Really well my friend likes your brother too"

suddenly a pair of hands grabbed her by her waist

"Hi baby"

A familiar voice said

"Ben what are you doing here?"

She said feeling really unconfortable, moving away from his touch

"i miss you haley"

"Ben i'm here with someone"

Haley said loccking pleadingly at Nathan

"With who?"

Nathan put his arm around Haley's shoulder

"With me. You got a problem with that?"

He said. Ben just move his head no and walk away

"Thanks"

"No problem so you wanna dance?"

"sure"

So she allowed herself to be pulled into his arms and began to dance loving the feeling of his hands on her bare back. Nathan gently maneuvered Haley off the floor and into a deserted corner of the club. He continued to dance with her his hands rubbing in circular motions on her back she put her arms around his neck and looked up into his eyes.

She knew that he wanted her and she nervously ran her tongue over her bottom lip wondering if she dared to give into him . Before she could formulate an answer Nathan's mouth seized her own in a powerful kiss and she forgot all as she kissed him back.

His hands slid lower down her back, inside the silky material of her dress to cup her ass bringing her even closer to him. Her hands were inside his jacket stroking his skin through the thin material of his shirt.

She could feel the heat of his skin through the barrier of his shirt and could no longer bear to have anything separating her hands from his body so she pulled the shirt from the waistband of his pants running her hands up over his ribs till she came to his chest.

Instinctively her fingers sought out his hard nipples and she was shocked to feel the cold hard metal of the silver ring pierced through one. This however only added to her excitement as her lips once again hungrily sought Nathan's. "let's get out of her Nathan said"

Haley just nodded. They barely made it inside the apartment and he had her pinned against the wall. Their tongues dueled for dominance. Nathan's hands ran underneath her shirt before pulling the soft fabric over her head and off her body. Haley's hands began undoing the buttons to Nathan's shirt, and soon ripped it off. He started kissing her neck feverishly. She then pulled his lips back to hers, reaching for the zipper of his pants.

he cup her ass in his hands and bring her up so her legs were unraped on his waist. They reach the bedroom and Nathan put Haley softly on the bed. He placed a trail of hot kisses down her neck as he slipped his hand up her thigh. Haley caressed the soft skin of his back and she moaned pulling him into a heated kiss. Her lips assaulted his until they eventually found their way to his muscular chest. He looked down at her with hungry eyes. Her breast ached for his touch. He lowered his head capturing her perky nipple in his mouth. Haley gasped as he lightly sucked and kissed the tender skin. He kissed down the middle of her chest stopping right below her navel. He put his hands in the waistband of her thong and she helped him pulled them down her legs.

"I want you so much"

"Me too"

She pulled him flush against her kissing him hard, both gasping at the sudden contact. Her hands found his pants, and Nathan gently pulled them down along with his boxers.

Haley ran her hands down his muscular back then allowed them to roam his chest. She needed him inside of her. She gasped as he slowly slipped his way inside of her, he waited allowing them both to adjusted.

Nathan slowly began to work his way in and out, releasing a shallow breath. Haley moaned when he pressed deeper into her core. He began to speed up his pace causing her breath to become labored. She rocked her hips into his deepening the pleasure.

A sheet of sweat covered both of their bodies. Nathan pushed himself into her deeper and harder with each thrust. Haley moaned loudly, she didn't think she had ever been quite this loud. Nathan groaned in satisfaction.

Nathan quickened his pace causing Haley to cry out. He was nearing his climax. Haley dug her nails into his back biting her lower lip. With one finally thrust Haley's body jolted and she cried out loudly.

Nathan moaned as he collapsed on top of her. He panted breathlessly and she also struggled to catch her breath. She held him closely to her and placed a kiss on his moist cheek. He looked down at her gazing into her eyes.

"that was great you were great"

Haley said to Nathan

"It never been like this to me"

Nathan said to Haley she smiled at him

"Well I better go now"

She said

"What? Why?"

He said confussed

"Please stay here with me"

haley just looked at him and smile

"You realle want me to stay"

He nodded

"Please we can spend the day together"

"Ok"

Haley said kissing him. then cuddled next to him nathan put his arms around her

Maybe Erika was right

Haley Though

Maybe i found Mr. Right

Maybe lucas was right

Nathan Though

Maybe i found the girl of my dreams

They both sleep with a smile in their faces thinking about the next day 


End file.
